One name remians
by SakuyaSnowflakes
Summary: Sakura was having fun at the beach. But suddenly, she drowns. Her memory is slowly vanishing. The only thing she can remember is the name Syaoran.
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I'm not really finished with my second Fanfic, **_**"**__**Will Syaoran be able to confess"**_ **I might as well start this one to keep my mind going. Hmm…Now to think what to write about. I've been getting a writer's block lately which I shamefully admit. Hope I don't mess this one up.**

She could feel the water seeping into her ears. Her bright pink dress was drenched in salty water. The air was being knocked out of her body as the waves hit her continuously. The water was starting to swirl around her face. The wing howled, pushing her deeper, ever so deeper into the ocean. The last thing that was able to think was, _Syaoran._

_--------_

Somewhere in Tomoeda, Syaoran, also known as Xiao Lang was busy thinking about Sakura. _'Where did that girl go? She said she was going to some place near the sea last week. She said she was going to be back today…might as well.'_

He picked up his cell phone dialed a few numbers and a very squeaky voice answered. "Hello?" The voice asked, "Sakura isn't here right now-"

"She's not? Then where is she plush toy?" Syaoran scowled.

"AH! It's the kid! I don't know where she is! We're searching all over the place! We just can't find her! She's been missing for hours now!"

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Syaoran said to the plush toy, named Kero, who was the guardian of the Clow cards.

"Hey, you can't come, it's too dangerous!" But Syaoran had already hung up. He was on his way. Kero sighed.

---------

The girl could only see darkness. She sat there in the middle of the darkness. Her knees were tight to her chest. She had been there for hours, memories escaping her mind. Little by little, she was forgetting but one world remained in her head. She could not forget it. _Syaoran._

_-----------_

Syaoran was there in three minutes. He could not wait any longer to see Sakura, to find her, to know she was okay. Kero, Touya and Sakura's father were there waiting for her.

"Why are you here brat?" Touya, Sakura's over protective brother asked.

"I'm here to find Sakura," He answered plainly.

"How do you know about Sakura's disappearance?" Touya asked.

Syaoran didn't answer and he didn't want to. The ocean seemed to call for him. He felt that Sakura was there. Her sweet presence was lurking in the ocean. Syaoran ran past Touya and headed for the ocean. He jumped in, following Sakura's dim presence. It was still sweet and beautiful. As he swam on, the presence increased making Syaoran feel hot. There she was. Her body huddled in a ball. She was still alive. The Clow cards had been protecting her. Syaoran swan toward her picked her up like a wounded bird and head for surface. His head bobbled on the surface. He couldn't swim to shore. He paddled toward the shore but the waves pushed him backwards.

Suddenly a force pushed Syaoran and Sakura to shore. It was Touya. "Thank you very much for saving me there!" Syaoran breathed, Sakura safe in his arms. "She's still alive! She's breathing," Syaoran rasped. His vision was closing in. Before he passed out, he felt Sakura's dad lift him up as Touya lifted Sakura up.

------------------

A amber pair of eyes stared at Sakura in the darkness starting to grow lighter. _Who are you…Syaoran?_

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I'll be sure to make the first person she sees Syaoran. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry to make you all wait for this chapter! I hope you like it! Well, here it goes.**

Sakura mumbled as she felt herself being tugged toward the odd light. It seemed to be such an effort to get there. The amber pair of eyes guided her, helping her toward the light. "Who are you…Syaoran?" She mumbled as she entered the waking world.

Her vision was blurry and unfocused. Part of her mind had still not woken up. Slowly, her vision cleared, letting her see a strange figure of a person on a bed beside hers. It was a boy. His messy chocolate brown hair covered his closed eyes. He looked so familiar, yet she didn't remember where she had seen him before. Then again she realized, she couldn't remember anything! Except this strange name, Syaoran.

Suddenly to her surprise, the boy's eyes fluttered open. Revealing his amber colored eyes. He rubbed his eyes continuously until his eyes meet Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Sakura!" He stammered.

Those amber eyes. They were the ones that guided her back to the waking world; they were the ones that helped her, made her body warm in the darkness. She gave a name to those mysterious eyes. Syaoran.

"Syaoran…" Syaoran heard Sakura mumble under her breath hesitantly like, like she didn't know him. "Who are you?" She glanced around the room, leaving time for Syaoran to stare at her. _Who am I? _He repeated her question in his head. _She's kidding right?_

"Where am I?" Se asked and looked at her hands. "Who am I? Who's Syaoran?"

Syaoran stared at her. "Sakura, are you joking?" He asked and admidatly wished he hadn't asked. Her serious face hit Syaoran hard. She was serious.

"I'm Syaoran, you're Sakura and well, I don't know where we are, so can you snap out of it now? You should know who I am," Syaoran said.

"I don't know. I…do I know you? Am I supposed to know you?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course. You don't remember me?"

"Amber pair of eyes, guiding me toward the light, making me warm up inside."

Syaoran remained quiet. He didn't remember doing that.

"One name," She whispered, "I can remember a name. Your name. Syaoran,"

Syaoran's head fizzled, he couldn't think clearly. What was Sakura talking about? He just couldn't understand what was going on. Realization hit him. The Clow cards could protect her but only physically. Not mentally. Sakura had lost her memories.

Sakura couldn't understand why she was talking to this random boy about this. It seemed like she had known him and they were pretty close friends but she couldn't remember at all.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Sakura said.

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. "Ehh? What are you talking about? I'm your friend! Of course I wouldn't feel bothered with this. I'm just well, thinking how this would be possible. You said you'd be gone for a while and you would go back today, but you never did so I came here. I randomly hoped into the sea and fished you out and now…" The more he talked the more his voice was lowering. His voice was barely a whisper. "She got memory loss. I'm insane! Sakura would never get memory loss!" He clutched onto his messy chocolate brown hair and ruffled it. "I'm still sleeping, I'm not awake!" But Sakura realized from the look in his eyes that deep down inside he knew it was true. Sakura realized she had gotten memory loss. But only because Syaoran was muttering to himself.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! This is my third Fanfic and I'm proud o it! Yay! Finally I can come up with one I actually like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry. School, instruments, swimming, and so on. So, this is the third chapter. Sorry to all those who have waited for this chapter.**

"Sakura…if only I had found you sooner!" Syaoran groaned. "If only…" He trailed off feeling someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad," Sakura said softly. Syaoran looked up into her emerald eyes. "Please don't feel bad. It makes me also feel bad."

"Sakura," Syaoran said softer than Sakura. He put his hand on her hand which was on his shoulder. Her skin was smooth and brittle. She smiled at him and at that moment Touya and Sakura's father came into the room.

"Hey brat! Get your hand off of my sister!" Touya growled, but Syaoran paid no attention to him. His heart clawed with pain as he looked into Sakura's blank eyes. "Brat! Did you hear me? Hand…" Touya trailed off as he got closer to the two of them to see Syaoran's expression.

Sakura turned toward Touya slowly. "Who are you?" she asked Touya and Touya's expression darkened.

"Brat…what happened to my sister." Touya demanded Syaoran. He lifted Syaoran off of the bed he was on by the collar of his shirt. Syaoran remained silent and stared at the floor.

"Now Touya, this isn't the way to handle it. Put the poor boy down." Sakura's father spoke calmly. His expression was confused but calm at the same time. Touya dropped Syaoran onto the ground and he collapsed as gravity pushed down on him.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as she bent down to help him up. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Syaoran looked at her eyes again. They were blank.

"Yeah." Syaoran responded and looked up at Touya. "She lost her memory. She can't remember anything but my name."

"Can't remember?" Sakura's father asked. Syaoran gave him a brief nod. "I see." He walked forward to Sakura and put his hand on her cheek. "I'm your dad." He said and smiled slightly. "Sakura, I'm just happy…you're still alive." He hugged her and her hand released Syaoran's wrist and wrapped her arms around her dad. Syaoran smiled. What he said was true. Even though she lost her memory, it's a good thing she's still alive.

Syaoran suddenly felt someone watching him. He looked to his right. Touya stared at him with a soft expression. "Thank you for saving my sister." He murmured and looked away.

Syaoran nodded and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, let's go home. Perhaps you will regain some of your memory." Sakura's father said.

--

Syaoran walked along side the water as he waited for Sakura and her family to pack up. His feet sunk a little into the sand every step he took.

"Hey kid." Kero said floating next to him. "I hope Sakura's memory comes back. The cards will help her remember some of her memory I believe."

"The cards!" Syaoran exclaimed. "What's going to happen to the cards if she doesn't remember anything?"

"I'm not sure." Kero said.

**I think this chapter was kinda bad. I should think of a better variation on it….or something? Please tell me what I should change if you have any comments.**


End file.
